1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cartridge underbody attachments for single-control type spray head faucets, and more particularly to a cartridge underbody attachment that does not utilize screws for mounting a cartridge seat within a spout body.
2. Description of the Background
There are a variety of different types of faucets, the most typical of which is known as a “widespread” faucet. This includes a spout mounted atop a countertop, and a pair of handles spaced from each other on either side of the spout. The faucet assembly also includes an underbody located beneath the countertop. A pair of valves (one hot and one cold) are located in the underbody and each valve wields a stem upwardly into the handles, which are used to control the valves and allow water to flow to the spout in a conventional manner.
Another type of faucet type is a single-control, which typically has a spout mounted atop a countertop, a single mixing valve threaded into the bottom of the spout, and a single operating lever atop the spout that is shifted to control the volume of flow as well as the mixing of hot and cold through the valve. The singe-control faucet assembly also includes an underbody. With a single-control faucet it is even easier for a user to set the volume and temperature.
Both of the foregoing as well as other prior art faucets employ underbody structures made from a number of separate parts joined together to form an operative mechanism for controlling water flow. These underbody attachments utilize various screws, washers, and other metal parts that are susceptible to corrosion and that do not effectively form a seal, which results in water leakage. Additionally, oftentimes prior art underbody faucet attachments require specially manufactured threaded parts which makes replacement of parts difficult and expensive.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,921 issued to Esche on Jul. 6, 2004 discloses a pull-out faucet with an underbody, which comprises four separate segments permanently joined together with threaded parts, fiber and metal washers, a brass retaining ring, and bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,176 issued to Heimann et al. on Mar. 24, 1998 discloses a housing, a valve cartridge fixed in the housing and having valve elements movable to vary rate and temperature of flow through the cartridge, and a handle connected to the valve elements. A sleeve-like casing surrounding the cartridge is rotatable on the housing and is traversed by the handle. The housing includes a collar formed with projections. The single-control mixing valve and pivotal casing are held together by a seal ring, hold-down ring, and screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,972 issued to Kahle et al. on May 9, 2000 discloses a valve body which includes a hollow, rigid housing formed with at least two outwardly open sockets and a connector body fitted in one of the sockets. A valve cartridge is secured to the connector body. A pipe extends through the housing and is provided with a nut threaded on the pipe and bearing on the plate and another nut bearing on the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,163 issued to Kahle et al. on Apr. 16, 2002 discloses a mixing valve assembly which comprises a one piece housing, a stepped mounting sleeve, and a threaded lower end engaged in a holder inside the housing. An insert mounted on the holder is adapted to carry a valve cartridge. A mounting rod extends through the insert and is secured thereto with a threaded nut. The holder has a collar through which the rod passes and has a front face on which the insert is mounted and a pair of arms forming the holder front face. Screws engaged through the insert and threaded into the holder arms press the insert against the holder front face. A mounting structure engages the rod outside the housing to secure it down against a mounting surface.
There remains a need for a cartridge attachment where an underbody houses a valve that effectively locates and securely mounts to a spout body of a faucet, and that utilizes minimal parts and mounting geometry rather than numerous, bulky metal fasteners, and that also effectively prevents water leakage and corrosion of faucet components.